Anime Party!!!
by Reena
Summary: A party starts and you know my sense of humour, well...add in Lys's, and Trinity's, and a whole bunch of other peoples and you've got this fic. R&R please!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok people, this is a short story about an anime party. Read at your own risk, and be warned, I have a whacked sence of humour. *evil laugh* ^_^  
  
I have not written all of this, there are lines and dialouge put in by the actual characters. Except for the anime ones...oh, on that subject, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!! With the excepption of me, and the girls...they can own themselves. I"ll be dammed If I'll take responsibility for their actions...  
  
Duo's mine, Heero is Maki's, Tai is Trinity's, Takeru is Lys's...and so on. Please do not kill me if I make a mistake you guys!!!  
  
insert really super cool promo music here  
  
Now, the Feature Presantation!!!!  
  
  
  
Anime Party of the Centaury...aka. Total Disaster  
  
  
Reena Duo!!! Where'd you put the chips??? *looks around for half the food which has mysteriously gone missing*  
  
Duo *crunch crunch* No clue Reena, *crunch* look in the kitchen.  
  
Reena *Sees Duo with three bags of chips around him and a pitcher of Kool-Aid* Oh no you don't. Give me those! *Grabs the food* I invited you over early to help me set up the food, not to EAT it!!!  
  
Duo Fine, fine. You're such a buzz kill. Lys would have a fit if I finished off her Kool-Aid though...  
  
Reena I bought ten little packet thingies of it so it should be enough...  
  
Duo Not even close.  
  
Reena -_-;;  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Reena I'll get it!!! The door is mine!!! *runs over to the door, practically trampling poor Duo*  
  
Duo ow......  
  
Reena *opens the door to find Lys standing there* Fooey.....  
  
Lys Hi Twit-chan!!!  
  
Reena *closes the door* I was hoping for the rest of the G boys...  
  
Lys *can be heard pounding on the door* Let me in!!! I brought Kool-Aid!!!  
  
Reena *whips open the door and allows Lys to fall flat on her face whilst she snatches the bag of Kool-Aid packets the she brought* Hi Lys, my dear old friend...  
  
Lys -_-;; Takeru...here...yet? *picks herself up off the ground. Imprint of her can be seen on the blue cyber carpet*  
  
Reena *Runs into the kitchen with the bag of Kool-Aid* Nope, sorry!!! You should just leave, I promise I'll call you when he gets here.  
  
Lys Right, like I'm going to believe that. We are not amused...  
  
Duo We???  
  
Reena *pulls out another fifty jugs and dumps the new Kool-Aid into them. She adds a bag of suger to each and proceeds to fill them all with the hose.* How bout now???   
  
Lys *Lys walks into the kitchen and eyes go sparkly when she sees all the Kool-Aid* Okay, maybe we are amused...  
  
Duo We???  
  
Reena I need more jugs, I"m all out though.....*eyes settle on the sink filled with Cyber Suds™ and she pulls the plug and fills the sink with normal water. Empties the remianing packs of Kool-Aid into the sink and adds a whole lot of sugar* That should do....  
  
Lys You mixed up the flavours though...  
  
Reena So, Kool-Aid is Kool-Aid...you get a high off it no matter what it tastes like. True?  
  
Lys *nods and proceeds to dunk a glass into the sink and chugg it down* You're right. We are amused plenty.  
  
Duo WE!?!?!?!?  
  
Reena I told you Duo *whispers* She's a skitzo...  
  
Duo -_-;;  
  
Lys Am not!!! Just because I have multiple personalities does not mean I'm a skitzo!!!  
  
*Doorbell rings*  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ok people, this is a short story about an anime party. Read at your own risk, and be warned, I have a whacked sence of humour. *evil laugh* ^_^  
  
I have not written all of this, there are lines and dialouge put in by the actual characters. Except for the anime ones...oh, on that subject, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!! With the excepption of me, and the girls...they can own themselves. I"ll be dammed If I'll take responsibility for their actions...  
  
Duo's mine, Heero is Maki's, Tai is Trinity's, Takeru is Lys's...and so on. Please do not kill me if I make a mistake you guys!!!  
  
insert really super cool promo music here  
  
Now, the Feature Presantation!!!!  
  
  
  
Anime Party of the Centaury...aka. Total Disaster  
  
*Doorbell rings*  
  
*Lys runs over and opens the door*  
  
Lys Hi Maki!!!!!!  
  
Maki HI!!!!!!  
  
Lys Did you see any of the GUYS on your way here?  
  
Maki Guys?  
  
Lys Ya know, the ones coming here...  
  
Maki No one but Heero...  
  
*Heero sticks his head around the corner and nods at everybody*  
  
Heero Hn...  
  
Duo Heero!!! Hey bud, come over here and have some Kool-Aid!!!  
  
*Heero walks in and sits down a few feet from Duo and looks at the pink Kool-Aid in the glass in front of him*  
  
Heero No.  
  
Duo Eh? No what??? No Kool-Aid????  
  
Heero Hn...  
  
Lys You cannot refuse Kool-Aid...ACK!!!  
  
*Sees the pink Kool-Aid in front of Heero and shakes her head as she runs into the cyber kitchen and grabs a pack of Kool-Aid powder*  
  
Duo Where'd she go?  
  
*Maki and Reena both shrug*  
  
*Lys comes back out with the pack open, eating the powder*  
  
Duo Aren't you supposed to add water to that? -_-;;  
  
Lys *blank look* Water? You don't need water!!!  
  
*Eveyone sweatdrops as Lys continues to eat her Kool-Aid powder and get excessivly hyper*  
  
Reena Ok, she can have the powder, us normal people will stick to the liquid stuff.  
  
Maki Agreed.  
  
Duo Ok, she scares me anyway...  
  
Maki and Reena Us too.  
  
*Heero looks at Lys with a slightly evil expression and then looks at Maki, who shakes her head. Heero puts his gun away*   
  
Heero It would benifit mankind.  
  
Duo But you'd be stuck cleaning it up.  
  
Heero Hn...  
  
*Doorbell rings*  
  
Lys I'll get it!!! I own the door!!!  
  
*Lys tackles Reena out of the way and she lands on Duo's lap*  
  
Reena eep!!! Lys no baka...  
  
*Duo blushes and nods*  
  
*Lys opens the door*  
  
Lys GOURRY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gourry Hi....what's going on?  
  
*Lys glomps Gourry*  
  
Gourry oof!  
  
*Lys pulls Gourry inside and slams the door on the figure behind him*  
  
Lys Party, you invited, other people, me, you, other people, Kool-Aid...  
  
Gourry *blank look* Kool-Aid???  
  
Lys You don't know what Kool-Aid is?!?!?!  
  
*Gourry plops down on the couch beside Duo with a blank look at the green stuff in a glass in front of him.*  
  
Gourry I'm supposed to DRINK that?  
  
Lys Yup!!!  
  
Gourry Is it SUPPOSED to be green?  
  
Lys You are SO dumb! but I luv ya anyways!"   
  
*Lys glomps Gourry and shoves the glass of Kool-Aid into his mouth*  
  
Gourry Ack!!! *gurgle gurgle* Yummmm!!!!!  
  
*Gourry proceeds to drink down three more glasses*  
  
Maki Oh great, as if one Kool=Aid addict wasn't enough!!!  
  
*A pounding on the door is heard, Lys runs to get it, once again pushing Reena onto Duo's lap*  
  
Lys MY door!!!  
  
*Reena and Duo both blush*  
  
*Lys answers the door to see a very unhappy Wu fei with a red face*  
  
Wu fei Onna, how dare you slam a door on Chan Wu fei!!!  
  
Lys eep!  
  
*Lys backs out of the way*  
  
Duo Hey Wu-man!!! You showed up!!!  
  
Wu fei Maxwell, KISAMA!!!! DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!!!!  
  
*Draws his sword from hammerspace and chases Duo around the room.*  
  
Reena -_-;; It figures...  
  
Duo Ack, stop stop stop!!!  
  
Wu fei I will not be addressed in that matter, Maxwell!!! It is a great DISHONOUR!!!!!  
  
*Heero glares at the two and sticks out his foot as Wu fei races past.*  
  
Wu fei Hey!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!  
  
*Wu fei falls to the floor and Reena quickly sticks a glass of Kool-Aid in front of him*  
  
Wu fei What's this?!? Onna!!! Chang Wu fei will not drink anything pink!!!  
  
*Reena pours the Kool-Aid down his throat asd he's in the process of preaching at her about injustices*  
  
Wu fei This is a dis-- *gurgle gurgle*-- YUMMY!!!!  
  
*Eveyone sweat drops as Wu fei grabs more glasses of the pink stuff*  
  
*Doorbell rings*  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
